1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station, and more particularly to a docking station of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the progress towards science and technology, various portable electronic devices including notebook computers, smart phones, and tablet PCs have been launched. Users may access and process data through the portable electronic devices in a timely manner, and therefore the portable electronic devices have become indispensable to our daily lives. For instance, the tablet PC characterized by compact volume and portability can be used even when the user is not at home.
However, when using the tablet PC, the user is often required to hold the tablet PC with one hand or horizontally place the tablet PC on the desk. In this case, the user cannot use the tablet PC with ease and is thus likely to suffer from fatigue. Besides, the convenience of using a touch screen does not comply with all users' requirements, and accordingly related docking stations have been gradually developed. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional docking station and a tablet PC before assembly. FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating the conventional docking station and the tablet PC depicted in FIG. 1 after assembly. FIG. 3 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the region A in FIG. 2. With reference to FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, the docking station 100 includes a locking member 110 and a latch 120. The latch 120 is hidden in the locking member 110. When a tablet PC 50 is bonded to the docking station 100, the locking member 110 is installed in a slot 52 of the tablet PC 50 and is locked to the tablet PC 50 by the latch 120. In general, there is a gap G between the locking member 110 and the inner wall of the slot 52 for the sake of assembly. However, when the user uses the tablet PC 50, the tablet PC 50 may tremble due to the gap G, and therefore the quality of using the tablet PC 50 may be negatively affected. As a result, how to provide the docking station with stable support to ensure favorable quality of using the portable electronic device has become one of the issues to be resolved in the computer industry.